kingsoftherealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Commanders
Commander is part of the quest line. Unlocking it or leveling it up grants resources at some point. There are currently 19 commanders available, of which 4 are special commanders that are acquired by logging in on a specific platform. Commanders are used to organize your armies and each provides a bonus to certain units if they are in their army. An example of this is Merek providing a 20% bonus to Militia that are in his army. To use a commander you need to add them to your roster. You can have a maximum of 6 commanders on your roster. Commanders Normal Commanders Merek Noble-born Merek, a privileged brat by reputation, believes that it is his Militia and their numbers that makes victory possible. He floods the field with bodies in the hope that through sheer determination, they will end up victorious. Trellan Trellan's vigilance lights the way. With a ready and watchful army under his wing, Trellan protects with an air of brimming confidence. One of the last to retreat from the Devourer advance in Kemet, he is a formidable defensive commander. Strajen Strajen's bow is the only thing she has managed to keep since the Devourer rampages in Kemet. She is heartbroken by the loss of her home and is driven by revenge. She prefers large numbers of archers with the aim of firing so many arrows that missing is impossible. Corban Corban is the leader of the rapid guerilla warriors, the hobilars. The Trinity calls on his skills when they need to get a raiding party ready in record time. Corban is a champion racer and leads the charge with just his hunting spear. Prailens Praliens is the master Spearman, decorated by Trinity leaders for holding lines long enough for the masses to leave the shores of Kemet forever. Prailens has aged dramatically in recent years, but his spirit is as energetic and confident as ever. Leyna Leyna's dream is to take on the Order of the Martyr at their own game. To become one of Leyna's cadre of ranged trainers, one must be able to hit an oncoming arrow with one of their own; a talent that they are then expected to teach to anyone who joins their ranks. Talon Named by parents who were obsessed with the holy Gryphon, Talon has a natural affinity with beasts. He is a leading example of Trinity youth and a prestigious swordfighting champion. Squall Squall Bergsdotter is an Oathbound Skin Changer of the Earth Clans. She has been recruited by Trinity leaders as a commander to bring inventive new methods of warfare to their attention. Squall's unorthodox lines of Spears and Men at Arms keep the enemy at distance. Squall also appears in the books. Eriodna Erioda, the Celestial mistress of the Shadows, decided to escape the confines of her ancestral heritage by joining the Trinity on her escape from the Devourers. She has taught humans the art of stealth and assassination to become one of the most precious commodities among the Vinland refugees. Novik Novik is an erratic and wild Commander who was enlisted by the Trinity to prevent them having to worry about coming up against him. He uses shock tactics to scatter enemies, with Brutes and Crossbows used as heavy hitters before any retaliation is possible. Hord Hord is an outcast of the Earth Clans, banished for the decimations of his stronghold that was the most formidable line of defence among his people. When the Devourers took his home and the lives of his family, they also took his rank and titles. The Trinity have given him a chance to redeem himself. Farg Farg is a Commander who demands victory at any cost rather than preserving the lives of his men. A ruthless onslaught from his army will crush forwards, relentlessly. Although unpopular with new recruits, his veterans stand beside him through countless triumphs on the field of battle. Azemar Azemar of the House of the Sky Dragon was a Celestial envoy to the Trinity. When the Devourers struck he escaped with Trinity forces and has become one of its most trusted Commanders. Since the Order of the Martyr was left without a leader in the escape, Azemar has restored their structure. Veros Veros is the iron-clad reclusive leader of the horrifying Order ot the Blood Cross. Veros never utters a word from behind his full armet, but even his more infamous lieutenants who rain fear upon enemies will cower at a single glance from his eyes. Anomandis Anomandis' skill with blades is matched only by his charisma at the front. He leads by example, with blood under his nails and a grimace on his face. As a leader of the Order of the Shining Lance, his devotion in unbreakable. Anomandis only rests to greet his old friend, the bottle. Special Commanders There are currently 4 commanders that can only be obtained by logging in on certain platforms. It is possible to unlock multiple commanders if you have the corresponding platforms. Mardonius Mardonius has dedicated his life to perfecting the fighting forms of both his own kind and the majestic Celestials. With focussed training he has become a master of the bow, lightning quick of foot and adept on a mount. Mardonius rides into battle, surrounded by lines of Kemetan Archers to control the field with grace and speed. Maerwyn Orphaned at a young age, Maewyn turned to thievery and petty crime as a means of survival. She has become infamous among Trinity forces for her relentless clawing for power and respect. Maerwyn rallies troops like no other Commander, using fear and persuasion as her greatest assets. Sadon A former smuggler in Kemet, Sadon abandoned his prosperous trade when faced with hundreds of refugees seeking passage on his ship. Now regarded as a hero of the Trinity, he has turned to leading troops, pointing them forward with his famous golden hilted scimitar. Kaladan The dreaded Devourers arrived as Kaladan and some of his men were hiding civilians in an ore mine outside their town. When the invaders collapsed it around them, he desperately crawled free with his bare hands and escaped the onslaught. After one look at the ruins of his homeland he rounded up as many survivors as he could and fled to Advent Shores. Commander Bonus In Kings of the Realm, certain commanders have specific bonuses for specific units. These bonuses are shown with the %x description under commander's name and commander's info page. Because of these unit types, some commanders may be effective at the start of the game however as the game progresses these commanders can become ineffective. The percentage bonus increases that unit's attack and health value. The speed, carrying capacity and the army size cannot be affected. This bonus also applies unit upgrades which are unlocked through research. As an example, trinity knights have base values as follows: Attack: 220 Health: 640 Speed: 70 Carry:60 Given under the command of a Praliens, Farg, Stajen etc. these values are applied to army statistics. However, if given under Merek's command (with %25 bonus for trinity knights) the values become: Attack: 220 * 1,25 = 275 Health: 640 * 1,25 = 800 Speed : 70 Carry: 60 In addition to this, new weapons, armor and shields can be researched for trinity knights, where each weapon upgrade gives +40 to attack, and each armor and shield upgrade gives +60 for health. Assuming that the player has researched weapon and armor of trinity knights, one time for each. The attack/health values become: Attack: (220+40) * 1,25 = 275 + 50 = 325 (instead of 260) Health: (640+60) * 1,25 = 800 + 75 = 875 (instead of 700) Category:Commander